Cured
by HidinginDarkness
Summary: Kakashi is a high ranking new doctor and he has been transferred into Konoha's Mental Trauma Center where he meets Sakura. She is normal except for the things in her past. Will she open up to Kakashi? Will be a little fast paced.
1. Kakashi and Sakura

**Cured.**

**Pairing: Kakashi and Sakura**

**Disclaimer :I do not own Naruto**

* * *

26 year old Kakashi looked around in amusement as he entered the Konoha mental illness center and brushed off some dust from his new crisp white coat and ran a hand through his silver hair.. He was new in this field of helping patients with their problems, but according to his mentor he was one of the best. He looked around for the receptionist's desk and saw a girl of 19 working there with short purple hair and pale eyes. He walked up to the desk and placed a hand on it.

"Excuse me."

The girl looked up "Yes, My name is Hinata, how may I help you??"

"I am the new doctor. You are expecting me."

"You are Hatake Kakashi??"

"Yes, where is Tsunade?? She is supposed to meet me here."

"Sir, that was an hour ago, you are late."

Kakashi laughed and rubbed the back of his head "Uh...yeah well...

"Save it!!" came a voice from his left.

He looked over and there stood a woman with long blonde hair that was pulled back into two downwards pigtails. Her eyes held rage and he shrank back and just smiled, this must be Tsunade.

"You may be the new best in this field but you are not to be late!!"

He nodded his head "Gomen."

She just shook her head and turned on her heel, motioning him to follow her. They passed many rooms and things and he was trying to follow what she was saying. He could only look at the patients with a mild stare and the look back at Tsunade's walking form in front of him.

"And you'll be working with our more basic patients, to see how you do." Tsunade said and that was the only thing he had heard her say.

Kakashi's head snapped us and he just nodded. Then they passed a room at the end of the hall and Tsunade was taking a left and Kakashi turned his head to the right and saw a girl of maybe 21 sitting on a bed and reading. She had pink hair that came down to below her shoulders and her jade eyes were emotionless as they scrolled over the pages of her book. Her small pink mouth was set in an emotionless line.

"Yo, Tsunade??"

"Hai?"

"Who is that girl??"

"Oh her. That is Sakura. She is our #1 most intense patient, been here for 6 years. Yesterday she turned 21."

"What, her??"

Tsunade nodded knowingly "I know."

"Why is she here??"

"Her friend Ino," Tsunade began as she snapped her fingers, "either said or did something to upset her. Sakura just went nuts and attacked her."

"Is Ino ok??" he asked as an assistant with short brown hair arrived with a folder.

"You tell me."

With that she drew out a picture of the now messed up Ino. Ino had stitches all over her face and bandages all over her arms and legs. She had a black eye and some other minor things. Kakashi shuddered and Tsunade put the picture away.

"That girl in there did all that??"

"From what the witnesses say I think Ino is just lucky to be alive." Tsunade said.

"But why is she in there if she is acting so normal??"

"Well for one thing, she won't eat. She has only drank water or things mixed with it for 6 years. Hence why she doesn't look all that skinny, and she shows no emotions. She throws these fits that scare the shit out of you. And she won't talk."

"Wow..."

Just then he looked in at Sakura and saw her eyes were wide, so wide they were frightening. Her hands were trembling uncontrollably and she had them wrapped around herself and was rocking back and forth. Her mouth was open and now her hands were clawing at her skin and she was screaming. Such a scream as hers sent chills into his bones.

"Tsunade!!! She is having another fit!!" A nurse yelled.

"Shit!!"

Tsunade, along with other specialists, unlocked the door and ran in. The others were holding her down and failing as Tsunade placed a hand with light green chakra on her heart. Sakura's eyes went once more wide and her mouth was still slightly agape. Her eyes slowly fell closed and she fell backwards and landed silently on her pillow, asleep. Kakashi just looked at her and shuddered. He could still hear that scream in his mind, so chilling and skin numbing. What had just happened??

**TBC**

* * *

**Me: Well that is the first part. I am not going to be one of those who threatens to not post the next chapter if I don't get enough reviews. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. History

Tsunade came back out and wiped her forehead with a cloth she had in her pocket. She looked at Kakashi and knew instantly what he was feeling. Sakura's fits were nothing to be taken lightly. They scared everyone in the hospital and she was finding it hard to keep staff.

"What are those fits??"

"I have no clue. They used to be rare occurrences, like 1 a year. But then they grew more frequent. One every few months, then many every few months. Then every few weeks, then every week and now there are at least 3 a day. We don't know what they are, but what we do know is that they are scary and that they are messing with her mind. It is something going on in her head and we just don't know what." Tsunade said.

"Will I be working with her??"

"No, you'll be working with the more basic patients."

"But-"

"No buts. Now go with Shizune, she will give you a tour and then you are to set to work. Sakura is for the more advanced doctors here. Leave it to them. You have 10 minutes before you are to go with Shizune. Welcome to Konoha's Mental Trauma Center." Tsunade said and took her leave.

Kakashi nodded numbly and looked at the girl behind the glass. Her breathing was now even and she opened her eyes. The color of jade caught him off guard again, they were so beautiful. She looked around and then she turned her head to the left and Kakashi felt her staring at him. Like her eyes were staring right through him. He then saw her close one eye slowly and then turn away.

"Did she just wink at me??" he whispered as shock filled his one visible eye.

"Sir, come with me. You are going to be working with Keliya today. She is pretty basic and will be out of here if what they said about you is true."

"Uh.. What is your name again??"

"Shizune." said the nurse, a little annoyed.

"I think she just winked at me."

"Who??"

"Sakura."

"Sir you are mistaken. She is asleep. Take a look yourself."

He did and indeed her eyes were once again closed. He looked back at Shizune and then at Sakura again. That couldn't be, her eyes were just open. But Sakura's breathing was slow and even, that of one who is asleep.

"Sir, you are one of the best. So let's not have to throw one of the best into the loony bin too ok??"

He nodded and followed her into the part of the hospital he would be working in. He was set down in front of a young girl of 13 with brown hair that reached her shoulders and violet eyes and a Konoha forehead protector. He pulled up his own Konoha forehead protector and revealed his Sharingan.

"This will be painless."

She nodded as Kakashi opened her mind and went in. He saw all her memories and then he pulled out and the little girl was now sleeping. That would do for today, he had seen enough to know how to deal with her tomorrow. His next patient was sleeping, so he had a 10 minute break. He used it to sneak back to where Sakura was, He watched her as she sat on the bed and watched what looked like a horror movie on a portable TV. He gagged at the amounts of blood that were spilled by the monster in the movie and was shocked when Sakura didn't do as much to even flinch. He then looked at his watch and saw that he had to hurry back. A certain blonde watched from the corner as Kakashi retreated.

"He isn't the same as the others Shizune. Instead of being scared of her, he is drawn to her."

"What do we do about it, m'lady??"

"I could restrict him from seeing her and have him banned from this part of the hospital. I have that power as head doctor and Hokage." Tsunade said.

"Will you m'lady??"

"No, I want to see how far he will go to be able to work with her. I want to see that determination that his mentor told me about, the kind that makes you give in. I want to see it."

"You know what's best m'lady."

"We'll see if I do or not. We'll just see."

**6 hours later...**

His time today at the hospital was up, but that didn't mean that he couldn't snatch one more look at Sakura before he left. He didn't know why, but he felt a connection with her. Like he was meant to be here to help her, but he couldn't. He stopped at the glass and looked in. Sakura was sitting on the bed twirling her hair and reading a book. Kakashi saw that the title was "Kill It Before It Kills You.". He had read that book, he hadn't finished it since he saw how gross and blood filled it was. But Sakura wasn't even flinching and that made him want to work with her even more, to know what she was thinking.

"Kakashi!" came Tsunade's voice.

"Hai??"

"Shouldn't you be going home??"

"Hai."

With that he slipped past her and was out the door. Tsunade watched him go and was a little disappointed in his lack of feelings in that moment. She then looked at Sakura and knew that Sakura was reading a gross book, but at least she was stable at the moment. But how long would the stability after each fit last?? Would it even last.

"I hope so." was all Tsunade said as she left.


	3. Granted

**This is the third chapter !! I can't believe I have gotten 3 chapters up in one day!!! Yay!!**

**Cured**

**Pairing: Kakashi and Sakura.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Kakashi stood outside of Sakura's room again just watching her as she watched a movie. He had done this during every free minute he had. He always came and watched her, no matter what. She never looked at him again, it was like she had forgotten he had even existed. He was a little disappointed at that fact. He had not pressed Tsunade that much into letting him work with her. His mind flashed back to their last 'meeting'

**Flashback...**

"_Tsunade please!!"_

"_No Kakashi, she is not your patient, nor am I going to make her yours. You are to work with the basic patients!! I don't want to hear anymore about this!!"_

"_Tsunade I am not going to give up!! I need to work with her!!"_

"_I will not allow it!! I have put up with you bugging me to see this determination of yours. Now that I have, it's just annoying me!! This time I mean it. No!"_

"_Why can't I?!" he said anger seething out._

"_You are always late, you're still on a test run for this hospital and she needs PROFESSIONAL help!!"_

"_I am a professional!! With good results from my patients!!" he yelled._

"_I don't care. You are to not to come near me if this is what you wish to ask. You are to not speak of this again. Good day Kakashi._"

**End Flashback...**

He was still seething. How could Tsunade deny him the right to choose his patients?? All of his patients were too basic and were out of this place in 2 weeks after working with him. He was bored and needed a challenge.

"I will work with you." he said as he walked away to go back to his part of the hospital for his last meeting with a girl who was going to be out of here tomorrow.

**In Tsunade's office...**

Tsunade watched Kakashi walk away from Sakura's room and sighed as she watched the monitor. Kakashi did not give up, and since that meeting he had been even more determined. She couldn't let him work with her, Sakura was a dangerous patient and every time she threw a fit it took more of her energy just to sedate the pink haired young woman.

"Shizune, keep an eye on Sakura. I have to go make rounds."

The nurse nodded and took Tsunade's chair as her mistress left. Her head was filled with thoughts as she looked in on the doctor's working with their patients. Her last stop was Kakashi. She watched as he talked with the 16 year old and smiled as they both laughed. It was the girl's last day and she knew that after this meeting Kakashi would pursue her again for permission to be Sakura's doctor. She just couldn't let him, he might get hurt. She turned away and made her way back to her office.

**1 hour later...**

Kakashi was back outside Sakura's door and decided that he was going to go in, even if it meant that he was going to get fired from his job. His hand closed around the doorknob's cold steel handle and pushed down and the door opened. Sakura looked up from her book and her eyes held no emotion as she watched the man enter, although she put her book down.

"Hi." he said.

She just looked at him.

Outside Tsunade passed Sakura's room and saw Kakashi in the room. She froze and so did her blood. Kakashi was in the room with Sakura. As much as she wanted to get him out of there, she watched.

"Let's see what you can do, Kakashi." she whispered.

He approached the girl and she looked a little uncertain.

Tsunade was shocked a little, out of the 6 years they had her they couldn't get any emotion out of her and then Kakashi is in the room for 2 seconds and she looks uncertain.

Kakashi knelt down in front of Sakura and she drew back from the man who had invaded her space.

"Hi, I am Kakashi."

Sakura just looked at him so he tried again

"You are Sakura, right??"

Sakura gave the slightest nod.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura." he said gently.

Sakura opened her mouth, but her eyes went wide and she began trembling. Kakashi watched horrified as Sakura began to scream. The screams chilled him to the bones.

Outside Tsunade controlled her mad urge to run in and calm Sakura. This was Kakashi's chance to show her that he deserved to work with Sakura.

Kakashi looked at the screaming girl and then he did the only thing he could think of. He sat down on the bed and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. Her screams stopped short as she made contact with his chest. She was now aware that he was rocking her back and forth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I made this happen." He whispered to her.

She did nothing, but the trembling continued. She let her head rest against his chest as he rocked her. Finally he pushed her away and he looked at her. Her eyes were normal and she didn't have to be sedated. He stood up and went to go when he felt a small hand on his wrist. He looked down and saw that she had grabbed his wrist. Her touch sent a jolt through him and made hisheart beat faster. He looked at his wrist and then at her face.

"You don't want me to go??"

Even though her face had returned to its emotionless features she shook her head. He sat back down and her eyes explored his face and his hands. After 15 minutes he explained that he had to go. She nodded and he smiled. He bowed and exited the room, closing the door behind him. He felt good as he turned, but when he saw who was behind him, the good feeling drained away fast.

"Kakashi..." Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to meet her. It will never happen-" He babbled.

"I'll expect you to be working with Sakura at 8 am sharp." she finished.

The rest of his words died on his lips as he heard this.

"Are you serious??"

"After what I just saw from you, I couldn't be more serious. Be here on TIME." she said and walked away with a small smile on her lips.

Kakashi watched her go and smiled. "Yes!!" he whispered to himself.

He then took his leave of the hospital and made his way home with the biggest smile on his face than he ever remembered having before. Not just at the fact that he would be working with Sakura, but at the fact that he thought that he had fallen in love with the pink haired young woman.

* * *

**There you go. Next xhapter will be up soon**


	4. Progress

**Voila!! Chapter 4 is here and my fingers are about to fall off from typing so much, nut it is worth it to get this story out there!!  
**

**Cured**

**Pairing: Kakashi and Sakura**

* * *

Kakashi was at the hospital at 7:30 am the next morning, which surprised everyone because he was always late. Tsunade just smiled when she saw him stroll past her. He had the biggest smile on his face and people stared in shock when he opened Sakura's door and went in.

"M'lady!!! He went into-"

"I know Shizune. I gave him permission to work with her."

"But why?? You were so adamant against it!!"

"Watch the footage from yesterday and you will see." was all she said.

Shizune nodded and went off to watch it. Tsunade now realized that Kakashi was their last hope at getting Sakura out of here. Instead of hoping he'd fail she prayed to the gods that he would be able to cure her. If he could continue what he had done yesterday then Sakura would be out of here in no time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi turned around from closing the door to see Sakura was already up and waiting for him. He smiled when he saw that her eyes were almost happy to see him, yet they still held their dullness. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Good morning Sakura!!"

She just nodded and raised 2 fingers of acknowledgment.

"Well that's something!! I am glad I at least get a hello wave."

She nodded again.

"Ok, I am going to be working with you from now on. I am going to enter your mind and see what I hope can save you. Ok??"

She nodded and lay down on her bed with her eyes open.

He smiled at what she was doing. She was smart, he would defiantly give her that. He lifted up the forehead protector and leaned over her while sitting on the edge of the bed. His sharingan began to spin and then he entered her mind.

"Oh my god." was all he said when he saw inside her head.

It was all moving images of her life and what it was like before she attacked Ino. But then the images stopped and a block was in their place. He ran into it and was knocked out of her mind. He found himself on the floor and saw that she was awake, but only a little. That block was hiding something she didn't trust him with just yet. He was lucky to get as far as he did. He took a break and leaned on the wall outside her room. Tsunade approached him.

"Kakashi, you ok??"

"Yeah, she really is intense. You have to get her trust before she will let you treat her."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yep. I have gained a little of it. When I say little I mean this." he held his index and thumb about 3 centimeters apart.

"Well at least you HAVE that much. The rest of us have none."

He nodded and she laughed and slapped him on the back before continuing her routes. He went back in about 10 minutes later and she was awake. He looked at her and she looked at him. He knew that he would have to gain her trust. She then looked away and picked up the glass of pink fluid from the table beside her and took a sip out of the straw that stuck up from it. He reached into his own bag and drew out a can of juice.

"I think I will have something to drink too." he said.

He popped it open and he watched as her eyes followed his movements as he took a long well needed swallow from the can. He then took out a thing of vanilla yogurt and a spoon. He ripped the top off and mixed it up. Her eyes followed his movements and he pulled it out and took a bite. He saw her eyeing him.

"Do you want some??" he asked.

She shook her head and he finished it quickly. He threw them back in his bag and turned back to her.

"Do you have anything you want to share with me??"

She cast her eyes downwards.

"Sakura I can't help you if you don't give to some kind of clue as to what I can do for you."

She opened her mouth and then clamped it shut.

"This is going to take awhile." he muttered.

**2 weeks later...**

"Kakashi, get your ass in here!!" he heard Tsunade say.

He knew that it couldn't be good if she wanted to see him. He entered her office and saw that she was not pleased. And that could only mean one thing. That something happened concerning Sakura.

"I have not seen any progress with Sakura. I am taking you off of her charts."

"But you can't do that!!!"

"I can and I will. You have not gotten any progress and I am tired of waiting. Get your stuff out of her room and return to the basic patients. Now, you have 10 minutes."

He saw no point in arguing. He slunked out of her office back to Sakura's room.

Tsunade sighed. " I was sure that he would be crucial to this. I mean can't he see that even though she doesn't show him with her eyes or body language that she likes him?? I guess I was wrong.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She noticed his down mood the second he walked in the room and she looked at him. He felt her eyes on him and he turned and looked at her.

"I won't be coming back. Tsunade said I can't be your doctor anymore. I am sorry you have to be the victim in all of this."

He saw her eyes go wide and this time it didn't shock him. He reached out and touched her cheek before turning to go. A small warm hand caught his and he turned around with questioning eyes. His heart almost stopped when he saw that there were tears coming out of her eyes. He dropped his bag and watched as the clear fluid made its way down her cheeks and dropping onto the bedspread. She then shocked him even more by standing and hugging him.

"Sakura.."

He didn't know what to do, except put his arms around her and comfort her.

"Kakashi, your 10-" Tsunade stopped short when she saw the scene before her.

"Tsunade." he said.

Sakura pulled away and Tsunade almost fainted when she saw that Sakura had tears in her eyes and she was wiping them away with unsure fingers. Kakashi pulled a tissue out and handed it to her.

"Sakura, you're crying..." was all she could say.

There was a silence before Tsunade finally found her voice again.

"Kakashi I have changed my mind."

"Huh??"

"I see progress. You can stay her doctor."

"How-"

"Would you rather I said no??"

"Nope I'm good."

She could see the happiness in his one visible eye and the smile on his face under the mask.

He turned to Sakura "She said I can still be your doctor."

Sakura smiled and jumped on him and hugged him. Kakashi could feel more tears from her on his shoulder and he knew this time they were tears of happiness. Kakashi knew that in this moment that he really did love her. What saddened him was that after she was cured and out of here that he would never see her again. He didn't want to think about that right now. He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Tsunade was now beaming, Kakashi was the key to Sakura's recovery. She was now sure of it and from the scene that was before her eyes, Sakura was going to be better in no time.

* * *

**There you go. Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow most likely and the more I keep typing the faster this will get done. Review if you wish, I am off!!!**


	5. Sakura's Memory

**Here is cahpter 5. This one was the hardest to write becauseI had to tie everything together, but I think I did ok with it.**

**Cured**

**Pairing: Kakashi and Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

After Tsunade had left, Sakura let go of him and he looked into her eyes and for the first time he saw emotion there. It shocked just how much his leaving affected her in those last few moments. He looked down at her face and saw that it was not a face of no emotions, it was full of so many he couldn't keep track: Pain, loss, happiness, bitterness, fright and others that he were sure were hidden in there somewhere. The fright is the one he understood the most. After 6 years of being the emotionless person that she was, and now someone has broken through that barrier and she felt as though she was vulnerable and she was not used to that.

"Sakura, are you ok??"

She nodded while wiping away the tears that seemed to just keep coming.

He pulled out another tissue for her and she took it with shaking hands and wiped away the tears that looked so alien on her face. She then turned trying to hide them.

"Sakura it is ok to cry, it's even more ok to let people see them."

She shook her head and he understood.

"I'll be right back."

She whipped around and looked at him with a frantic look on her face.

"Don't worry, I am just going to go get something to drink. Here take my watch."

She did with a curious look.

"If I am not back by the time the big hand", he pointed to the minute hand, "gets to here," he pointed to the 3, "Then I will stay here the night to assure you that I will still be around."

She nodded and he laughed as he exited the room and walked down the hallway to the cafeteria. He grabbed his drink and hurried back to the room and Sakura looked up at him and smiled. She handed him the watch and he saw that he was on time, but then he also saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"I'll stay the night just for the hell of it. That ok??"

She repeatedly nodded her head up and down with a smile on her face.

"Ok, now let's get to work with images I DO have from you ok??"

She again nodded.

He opened her mind again and this time he got farther than before but was still hit with a mental block. She looked apologetic when he picked himself up off of the floor. He could tell that she wanted to trust him, but that was still far off.

"It's ok. You'll let me when you are ready."

She nodded.

Unbeknownst to each other they were so happy for tonight that they felt like they were going to explode from happiness.

**That Night...**

Kakashi walked back into the hospital with a overnight bag that contained the essentials: toothbrush, toothpaste, a change of clothes for tomorrow and pajamas. Tsunade saw him coming and shook her head. Somehow he had talked her into allowing this and it made her shake her head again. He passed her and gave her little salute that when he disappeared around the corner she burst out laughing,

"This is going to be interesting." she said still laughing as she made her way home for that night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi entered Sakura's room and was surprised to see that there was a sleeping bag on the floor for him beside her bed. He looked up and she was beaming with the pride only she could have. So he returned her smile and put his bag down and grabbed his pajamas out of it and changed in the bathroom. They were gray sweat pants and a black muscle shirt. He then returned to see Sakura studying his broad chest and shoulders. He then lay down on the bag and propped his hands behind his head and sighed loudly. She watched him and giggled.

His eyes snapped to hers "Was that a giggle I heard??"

Her eyes went wide as she hid her mouth behind a hand and shook her head.

"I am sure I just heard a giggle."

He heard another one as she shook her head.

"You, my good lady, are guilty of giggling."

She finally pulled her hand away and burst into all out laughter. He found himself mesmerized by her face when she laughed. Her face was so cute, and the sound was like music to his ears. It was like a magical tune that melted his problems away. Finally she stopped and caught her breath. She then looked at him as to wonder why he hadn't laughed. He found himself suddenly out of breath as she landed on his stomach and himself reflected in her jade orbs.

"Sakura, what are you doing??"

She poked his side and he gasped at the instant tickle that ran through his body. Sakura smiled at this and poked both of them at the same time and Kakashi couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing and was trying to stop Sakura. Finally he caught her wrists and she looked at him, analyzing the sensation of the big warm hand wrapped around her small wrists. She then looked into her eyes and he saw the intense emotions that now filled them. Her eyes seemed to give him the tiniest peak into her soul and he saw pain. Finally he found the strength to pull his eyes away from hers and he put his hands on her waist and lifted her back up to her own bed. He was surprised that she was so light, she was like a feather.

"Now it's time to sleep, Sakura."

She opened her mouth as if to protest and then clamped it shut and nodded.

He tucked her in and did something that shocked them both. He placed a kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled and then slipped into the sleeping bag on the floor. They were both asleep within minutes.

**Later on that night...**

Kakashi awoke to screaming and he jumped up and fell over because he was still entangled within his sleeping bag. Sakura was thrashing around on the bed, her hands clawing her face and skin. He finally detached himself from the sleeping bag and leaned over the bedside to see what had caused this. He then saw that she was asleep, whatever was going on was in her sleep. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She thrashed more than ever and finally he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her to his chest. She landed blows there that hurt more than ever possible, but he held strong.

"Sakura, wake up!! It's me Kakashi!! Wake up!!"

The last 2 words broke the spell and her eyes shot open. She looked around dazed and then up at Kakashi, who was wincing from the aftermath of the blows she had landed on his chest. Her eyes were saying the sorry that her lips wouldn't.

"It's ok. I'll be fine."

She believed him and when he went to pull away she wouldn't let him. She wanted him there beside her, because she was afraid that if he left again that the fits would come back. He sighed and leaned his back against the pillows and rested his head on the wall. Sakura had her head in his shoulder and her arms were around his mid section while his was draped across her shoulders. They both fell asleep and that night, both of their dreams had come true.

**2 weeks later...**

Sakura looked up at Kakashi and nodded. He knew that she fully trusted him now, she had since that night 2 weeks ago. She lay back on the bed and he leaned over her and flipped up the forehead protector and his Sharingan went to work. He found himself going through the same memories and then he saw the mental block coming and he cringed, but instead of hitting it, he passed right through it. He then saw the images that plagued her mind. He saw Ino being a complete jerk, A raven haired boy treating her like she was the weakest thing that walked the planet, a blonde boy that never acknowledged her, parents who were ashamed of such a weak daughter.

**Sakura's Worst Memory...**

But then he saw what had shocked her into silence and instability that caused her to attack Ino. Sakura had witnessed the fight between 2 ninja, he couldn't make their faces out, but it was an all out battle. She had been crying and pleading that they stop. He heard her thoughts in that moment.

"Please stop. Please Naruto, Sasuke stop!!" he could hear the tears in her voice.

Kakashi couldn't believe the scene going on in front of him. Blood was flying everywhere and drenching the rocks beneath the 2 fighters. Sakura was crying so hard, he could actually feel the tremors in her mind. The one ninja above had a spiraling blue orb in his hand and it crashed into the other's chest. The other had big splashes of blood coming from his chest and Kakashi knew that he was dying, but that didn't mean he was going to lose that easily. He did a quick round if handseals and a lighting ball appeared around his hand and he could hear the chirping of the attack. He then jabbed it through the other's chest. Even more blood flew and now the ground was soaked with the blood of the 2. Sakura ran from her hiding place as the two bodies fell.

"Naruto!! Sasuke!!!" she screamed.

She stopped as the 2 bodies fell and landing with big thumps 3 yards away from her and the blood flew and soaked her. It ran through her hair and down her face onto her arms. Her front was covered with the mixes of their blood. And she tried to wipe it off but she had no success. She sank to the ground and screamed.

**End That Memory...**

Back with Kakashi still continuing through her mind he shuddered at that scream. It was the scream that she had done when she had the fits. The clawing at her face was because she was back in that moment, trying to claw the blood off of herself. Then anther memory came in and it was the one where she attacked Ino.

**Sakura's Ino memory...**

Sakura was now clean and she entered the village and was greeted with many strange stares. She didn't care. Her mental saneness was on it's edge and what didn't help the matter was that Ino was coming towards her with an angry look on her face.

"Billboard brow!!! Why are you coming in so late!! You said you would be here to help me with my date with Shikamaru (1) and now I missed it and it is all your fault!!!"

Sakura lost it. She jumped Ino and began punching her over and over again. Ino tried to get away but Sakura was having none of that. Ino finally lost consciousness, but that didn't stop Sakura. And she was drug off by 2 Jounin and taken to where she was now.

**End Memory...**

Kakashi pulled out of her head and looked at the sleeping young woman on the bed. She had seen so much and it had caused her to be here. His heart went out to her and in that moment he swore that he would do everything in his power to get her out of this place.

* * *

**There you go. There are 1 or 2 more chapters before this story is finished!! They will be up soon!!**

**(1) I do not like ShikaIno. But it was the only name that came to my head in that moment.**


	6. Released

**This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!!  
**

**Cured**

**Pairing: Kakashi and Sakura**

**

* * *

**

Tsunade could not take what Kakashi was telling her. It was too unreal, there could have been no way that Sakura was present for that battle in which her two best friends, Naruto and Sasuke, had killed each other.

"Kakashi, there is no way.."

"But she was. My Sharingan doesn't lie, you know that."

Tsunade sighed "That I do. It would explain why she keeps clawing at her face and arms, their blood was on her."

Kakashi nodded.

"Well what now??" she asked.

"I help her deal with what she is going through."

"Kakashi, just don't hurt her. She trusts you with what she let you see."

He nodded and exited the room. She sighed, Kakashi had gotten through to Sakura when none of them could. It was now only him that could help her. Only him that could get her out of here. She sent him her prayers and hoped he could do it.

**1 week later...**

Kakashi entered the room in his usual attire and set his bag down by his chair and then turned to Sakura, who was watching a movie. He stood up and walked around to where he could see over her shoulder. She was watching Silent Hill. Kakashi looked at the screen and then at the girl that was watching it. How could a girl so young and innocent looking be watching something that gory. Then he remembered what she had gone through and what she was watching was minute to what had happened in her life. He sat down on the bed and pushed the pause button. She looked up at him with a questioning look and then she saw it was him and she smiled.

"Time to work Sakura."

She only nodded and pushed the little TV out of the way and put it on the floor.

"Alright now I need you to look at me."

She did.

"What happened that night 6 years ago??"

She looked down at her hands.

" Sakura, did you know them??

She nodded.

"Were they your friends???"

She nodded again.

"Sakura, are they the cause of your fits??"

After a moment she nodded.

"What were their names??"

Silence.

"Sakura, what were their names??"

More silence.

"Sakura, please, what were their names??"

Sakura still did not answer and Kakashi was becoming frustrated.

"I can't help you if you won't tell me."

He stood up and then he heard a small and unsure voice.

"Kakashi..."

He turned around and looked at her, surprised by her saying his name. She looked surprised herself that she had spoken.

"I didn't hear you Sakura. What were their names??"

She was louder now "Their names were Naruto and Sasuke."

Kakashi couldn't believe she was speaking. Her voice was soft and melodus, it suited her and he knew that he had to say something or he would look even more life a fish out of water.

"What were their last names??" he heard himself ask.

"Uzumaki and Uchiha. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

"What had caused their fight??"

"Little things I guess. Naruto didn't understand that Sasuke wanted to leave. He wouldn't let him and I guess Sasuke's control just snapped."

Tears were coming down her cheeks so fast that Kakashi couldn't get a tissue out in time for her. She was opening up to him and he could tell it was a strain for her. She wiped the tears away and blew her nose. Kakashi dug out more tissues for her and she took them gratefully.

"Tell me Sakura."

"I knew that a fight between them was coming and I knew it was going to happen soon, I just didn't think that they would kill each other. I admit that 9 years ago, when I was 12, I had the biggest crush on Sasuke. He was just so cool and I don't know what. But he was someone I couldn't have and that made me want him even more. But as 3 years passed I grew away from him, he wasn't as cool as I thought he was. Naruto on the other hand was a big volcano that could explode at any given moment. He was hyper and annoying, and not all that smart. But he was a good friend. Always there for me or for Sasuke." she had to stop to wipe tears out of her eyes.

"Sakura..."

"No I have to tell this. I need to. Sasuke wanted to leave the village because he thought that he had learned everything he could here and he wanted to know more. Naruto didn't understand that. He didn't understand that Sasuke was someone who thought he always needed more. I had walked in on a heated argument and that was the last time I saw them alive so to speak."

"What happened Sakura??"

"You already know that. They went out somewhere and I followed, I don't know what made me do it, but I had to follow. Sasuke started walking away from Naruto at the place in my head you saw and Naruto snapped. They fought and fought. Me being the weak one, I hid. I watched in horror as my 2 best friends tore each other to bits. I didn't know what to do, and when Naruto used the Rasengan on Sasuke my heart shattered. But then Sasuke struck back before dying. He used the Chidori and..." she couldn't finish for the tears were racking her frame and she couldn't talk through the tears.

Kakashi looked at her and then wrapped his arms around her small frame and gently rocked back and forth. She had just gotten out the truth behind her mental trauma. Now she could continue to work and probably in a week she would be getting out of here. She pulled away after awhile and sniffled.

"Thank you Kakashi."

He smiled and then he heard a noise that made him break out in laughter. He heard her stomach growl. She looked surprised and then looked down and out a hand on her stomach.

"Wow, I haven't felt that in 6 years."

"That reminds me, why didn't you eat??"

"I couldn't. Food disgusted me and I couldn't bear to be near it."

"Ok I can understand that." he said still chuckling.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a ham and mustard sandwich and handed it to her. She tore the wrapping off and bit into it. Her face erupted in delight at the taste in her mouth. She swallowed and took another bite.

"Whoa, slow down there. Don't choke."

She nodded and slowed down on her intake. He watched as his patient, the one he had worked so long to get and so hard to get through to, was now like new. She spoke, she ate, she showed emotion. Just at that moment Tsunade came in.

"Kakashi,.."

She stopped short when she saw Sakura eating. She looked at Kakashi and then at Sakura, then back at Kakashi. As if knowing what she was asking mentally he nodded. So Tsunade took a deep breath and then took the plunge.

"Sakura???"

Swallowing the bite she had she asked "Yes??"

Tsunade fell over in the comic anime way and Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other before busting out laughing.

"This is not funny!!! Kakashi I am jealous!! How is you got through to her in almost 2 months when we have had her for 6 years with no progress?!" she asked.

It was Sakura who answered "He was patient with me. He did not just stick me in therapy and hope I would come out of it. He took his time and earned my trust. He was someone who cared, for me, not for how long it would take to make me better."

Tsunade was quiet while Kakashi was cheering on the inside. He had won and he knew that she would be out of here next week. He also knew that he would probably never see her again. That was what saddened that moment. He knew after this he would have to say good bye to the woman he loved.

**1 week later...**

Kakashi looked at Sakura, who was dressed in dark blue jeans along with a light pink hoodie with sneakers, as she packed and was sad. This was the day she was leaving and it broke his heart. She turned to him and smiled and he hoped he gave what looked like a smile from under his mask. She then turned back to her suitcase and couldn't close it.

"Damn this thing.." she muttered.

He laughed when she stood on the bed and jumped on it. He thought it wouldn't work but to his surprise the latch hooked and locked as soon as she landed on it.

She laughed at his face "You thought it wouldn't work."

"I stand corrected." he said sadly.

"Kakashi, why are you so sad?? I thought you would be happy for me."

"I am!! Don't get me wrong I am, It's just..." he didn't finish.

"Just what Kakashi?? Come on tell me."

"It's just...I fell in love with you. I don't want you to go."

Sakura looked at him with a slightly shocked look on her face. He knew she shouldn't have told her but he did. He was about to walk out of the room when a hand tugged down his mask and lips were pressed against his. His visible eyes opened wide in shock, but he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and held her tight. She pulled away and put his mask back in place.

"I love you too." she whispered in his ear.

He leaned back his head and looked at her "But??"

"But I have to get my life in order. I can't date right now. I am sorry."

He pulled her into a hug and whispered "It's ok."

They stayed like that for a little while before she pulled away and picked up her suitcase. He walked her to the front door and others watched as the 2 made their way. At the front of the hospital, Sakura gave him one more kiss and then opened the door and bright sunshine poured in. She looked back one more time to see Kakashi with one lone tear in his eye and then she turned and walked out into the world. Walking out of Kakashi's life and into her own.

* * *

**There is an epilogue coming so don't kill me yet!!!**


	7. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue. Did you all really think I would let it end that way?? Shame Shame,**

**Cured.**

**Pairing: Kakashi and Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!**

**

* * *

**

Kakashi sat at his desk and looked at the computer in front of him and was just hitting buttons listening to the beeping noise. It had been two years since Sakura had checked out, which meant that he was now 28 and she was 23. Not one day went by that he wondered what she was doing at that point and time and if she even remembered him. He still did patients, but he stuck to the more basic after Sakura left. Despite Tsunade's best attempts she couldn't get him to work with any of the intense patients. He just wouldn't do it. Kakashi looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for him to leave.

"So ends another boring day." he muttered.

He turned off the computer and grabbed his bag. He looked around his new office and shrugged. It didn't seem worth it right now. He shut the light off and set off on his way home.

**MEANWHILE...**

Sakura, dressed in a denim skirt and a dark red hoodie and low heeled shoes, with her long pick hair down and flying behind her, ran through the village and dodged people left and right trying to get to the hospital. She had to see Kakashi and tell him, tell him that again she loved him and that the 2 years she had spent building her life were hell without him. The hospital finally came into sight, she sighed with relief inside and ran faster than she ever thought possible. She stopped at the front door and opened it and rushed in. She paused a minute.

"I think I go this way." she said and she took a left.

She was right she recognized he hall from two years ago and continued and turned again. She saw the office door that held the name tag "Hatake Kakashi". She smiled and grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. It was dark inside and when she flipped the light on the room was Kakashi-less. All that was there was his desk and computer with scarce decorations.

"I guess I was too late." she muttered to herself as she switched the light off and closed the door.

On her way out she looked again at the place where she had spent six long years of her life. Where she had met Hatake Kakashi, where she had fallen in love. Where she had left him to start her new life. Now that she had, he was gone. She worked during the day and when she got off he would probably already be gone. She made her way back to the front door.

**On the other side of the door...**

Kakashi kept muttering to himself "How in the hell could I have forgotten my keys??"

Kakashi was almost home when he had realized he had forgotten them and in that respect he had forgotten to lock his office door. Damn, he hated memory black outs. He was almost to the hospital when he had to stop and give an old lady directions to the Hokage building and then he reached the front doors. He had an urge to just turn around and knock his door off of the hinges and have someone fix it, but he felt as though something had made him remember his keys. He usually didn't trust his feeling he got, but he did this one. For some reason it was stronger than the others he had gotten. He reached out and grasped the handle of the door and pulled it open. When he did he collided with someone and had knocked them down.

"Oh I am so sorry!" he said as he reached out a hand, but froze.

This young woman had long pink hair and the same body type as... it couldn't be...

Sakura on the ground and looked up to see the face of no one other than Kakashi. He had aged a little bit and she saw that he was trying really hard to believe it was her on the ground and not an illusion. She reached up and grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

"Hey." was all she said.

"Sakura??"

"That's me."

"What-?? Are you real??" he asked.

"I would certainly hope so, or my employer will be mad she hired someone that didn't exist."

The next thing she knew his arms snaked around her and pulled her body to his. She buried her face into his shoulder and she could feel his breath on her hair. She could hear his heartbeat and it made her happy to be in his arms again.

"Kakashi, I have something to tell you."

"Hai??"

"I know you remember when I left this place two years ago that I told you I didn't have time to date because I would be getting started in life??"

His voice held a little bit of sadness as he said "Hai."

"I still don't have time, but I don't care. Those two years without you were hell Kakashi." she said.

"What are you saying Sakura??" he asked tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"I am saying that I love you even more than I did two years ago. That I need you." she said.

She felt herself being pushed away and Kakashi looked down into her eyes. She could tell he was comparing her to what she was like two years ago.

"Sakura, I don't know. You may not want me after all. I mean you haven't seen me in two years and there may be someone else out there that you want."

"Kakashi, listen to me. I don't want anyone else. I want you. Not the cute guy in the apartment next to mine, not the gorgeous guy at the store, I want you, the sexy doctor that helped me be standing where I am today. Please, don't push me away."

He looked at her for a minute. He then smiled a smile that she could see behind his mask and she knew he agreed.

"Sakura, I love you. I just want you to know that before we start anything serious."

"Kakashi, it's been serious ever since you told me that the first time two years ago."

"Oh, you are sly."

"You know you love it!!"

She laughed and he kissed her. She groaned in frustration at the face that his mask was still on. She pulled away, yanked it down and kissed him again. They stood like that for, to them, seemed like hours. It was the happiest moment of their lives.

**Above...**

Tsunade and Shizune smiled down at the happy couple and sighed.

"I wondered how long it would take her." Shizune said.

"Yeah, but she's here and she is with the man she fell in love with."

"Does this mean we lose our best doctor??" Shizune asked.

"No, it just means he'll be taking a vacation for awhile. We'll manage." Tsunade said.

"Who would have ever thought that those two would be the ones to fall in love??"

"Yeah who would have ever thought a cured psychotic and a doctor would have been each other's soul mates??"

Shizune nodded and they looked back down to see Kakashi and Sakura walk away hand in hand toward whatever life had in store for them.

* * *

**There you have it. This story is complete and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to those who sent me reviews and I hope to get more stories out soon. Thank you for bearing with me as I finished this!!!**

**HidinginDarkness**


End file.
